Amor Ilegal
by Bakas felizes
Summary: Duas pessoas fogem de seu passado, indo de encontro a um novo futuro, e as suas vidas mudam quando o amor as invade. Mas para ficar juntos, eles terão que lutar contra coisas que podem separálos para sempre. Yaoi. 1x2 3x4 7x5 76


Amor Ilegal Sweetencore e Blood Tears 34

Gênero: U.A/ Yaoi/ OOC/ Lemon/ MPREG (Meu Deus! Outro)  
Disclaimers: GW me pertencia até um tempo atrás, mas aí eu roubei o Duo do Heero e fiquei com ele para mim, aí ele me acordou no meio da noite com a arma na minha testa, me obrigando a devolver os direitos autorais para ter o Duo de volta. Então nem GW nem o Duo me pertencem. Mas, eu ainda rapto o Duo de madrugada, isso pode ter certeza.

Tudo o que estiver entre ... são falas em japonês, o que estiver fora é falado em inglês.

"Tudo o que sabemos do amor, é que o amor é tudo o que existe"  
Emily Dickinson

Prólogo

O aeroporto estava estranhamente agitado naquele dia. A multidão se formava em volta dos dois policiais japoneses e dos dois garotos que chamavam atenção por suas belezas magníficas.

- Me largue! – americano gritava, enquanto seus pulsos eram seguros pelo policial mais velho.

- Cale a boca! Fique quieto! - ele falou em japonês. Duo olhou de esgueira para seu amigo loiro, que levava uma leve chave de braço que apenas o imobilizara.

- Quatre! Solte ele, seu imbecil! – ele tentou se soltar e ir ajudar Quatre, mas foi ao chão pelo golpe que tinha recebido nas costelas. Desgraçado! Se remexeu de dor no chão. O maldito provavelmente havia quebrado uma de suas costelas.

- Vocês vão para a cadeia! - mesmo que pudesse ouvir o policial falando, ele não entendia. Mas fazia idéia do que podia ser.

Quando o outro aproximou o suficiente, Duo levantou sua perna ferozmente, chutando as regiões baixas do policial, que, caindo de joelhos, gritou de dor.

Aproveitando a fraqueza do inimigo, Duo se levantou, com dificuldade, graças à dor que vinha de sua costela. Sim, o desgraçado a quebrara.

- Quatre! – chutando o rosto do policial que imobilizava Quatre, Duo pôde ver o sangue saindo de seu nariz. – Vamos! – puxando o pequeno pelos pulsos, o garoto trançado começou a correr por dentro da multidão o mais rápido que conseguia, antes que os policiais se recuperassem.

Empurrando as pessoas e fazendo algumas cairem, abria seu caminho em direção a liberdade. Era fácil, uma vez que as pessoas saiam de seu caminho ao os verem correndo.

Puxando Quatre, correu o mais desesperado que pôde, pulando em cima das esteiras das malas, saindo pela porta de serviço, ainda segurando Quatre pelo pulso.

Sua costela doía terrivelmente. A fratura só parecia piorar a medida que ele corria.

Passou correndo por um corredor, vendo os funcionários tentarem interceptá-los. Alguns gritavam, mas ele não entendia.

Foi quando virou um corredor e no final da mesma havia uma porta com uma placa vermelha, escrita "exit".

Isso ele entendia!

Imagens dele e de Quatre livres passaram por sua cabeça, mas estas logo sumiram ao abrir a porta e se deparar com os dois policiais.

Merda! Como diabos eles chegaram ali tão rápido?

Eles ainda deveriam estar no chão, chorando de dor. Afinal, Duo tinha usado toda sua força naqueles golpes.

Numa tentativa de fuga, virou-se de costas e tentou correr novamente, antes que fossem pegos. Mas sentiu que o loirinho estava parado, não corria.

Droga! Isso só podia significar uma coisa. Quatre fora pego.

Afinal, o loirinho nunca teve força o suficiente para segurá-lo. Em 19 anos, Quatre nunca fora forte. Pelo contrário, ele tinha um corpo bastante delicado e frágil. A pele do loirinho era alva e sensível. Sabia disso, pois Quatre era capaz de ficar roxo e mesmo sangrar muito facilmente. Mas era exatamente isso, combinados com a gentileza e a beleza extrema, que o fazia parecer um verdadeiro anjo.

Já Duo parecia mais que um anjo. Ele era dono de uma beleza exótica, que o havia colocado e várias enrascadas, como os garotos do orfanato tentando beijá-lo, ou até mesmo emboscá-lo no banho, mas Duo sempre soube se defender. Os lindos cabelos castanho dourados tão compridos, caindo em uma trança até abaixo da linha do quadril.

Os olhos violetas, únicos em todo o mundo, que pareciam com o contraste do fim de tarde com o início da noite, virando um violeta lindo.

O corpo forte, que possuía uma fragilidade incrível. A cintura mais fina do que a de muitas garotas, apesar de ter uma fome enorme. A pele tão branca que fazia a neve parecer cinza. As inúmeras curvas de seu corpo, que o faziam ser incrivelmente desejável. Os enormes cílios que tornavam-no mais lindo do que já era.

Olhou para trás. O policial havia agarrado o pulso do loirinho e agora o puxava, lutando contra Duo, que estava tentando soltá-lo (NABT: V).

Duo puxava o mais forte que podia. Ele sabia que estava machucando o anjinho, mas não podia evitar, era para o seu bem. O rosto do pequeno contorcia-se de dor, segurando-se para não gritar. Tentava se empurrar para o lado do amigo, mas o homem era forte demais.

- Duo! Vai embora! – Quatre gritou para o amigo ao ver que o outro policial já andava em sua direção.

- Mas... – tentando puxar o amigo, os olhos violetas transbordavam medo. Temia por seu futuro e do seu amigo. Temia o que poderia acontecer com o loirinho na prisão.

Se Quatre fosse pego, estaria cercado de maus elementos, que tentariam fazer várias coisas com o menor. E o pior era que Quatre estaria indefeso. Sim, indefeso. Quatre não sabia se defender, sempre dependera de Duo. era Duo quem protegia Quatre das investidas dos outros garotos no orfanato.

Não podia deixar o loirinho ir para a prisão. Seria o mesmo que um anjo no meio de vários demônios.

- VAI EMBORA, DUO! – o loirinho gritou quando Duo finalmente foi vencido pelo policial.

- QUATRE! – ele não parou. Assim que o pulso do loirinho saiu de seu alcance, Duo desatou a correr por outro corredor. Sua voz ecoou pelo corredor. – EU VOU TE AJUDAR, QUATRE! EU JURO!

Merda! Ele estava sendo perseguido! Mal tinha deixado Quatre e os três policiais começaram a segui-lo. Ele havia entrado em uma porta qualquer e parado em um escritório, no segundo andar do aeroporto. A janela era fechada. Apenas vidro, sem tranca, impossível de abrir.

Puxou o pano de uma mesa de canto, derrubando seu conteúdo no chão. Enrolou o pano em seu braço e socou a janela, vendo os cacos de vidro se quebrarem.

Aproximou-se da janela quebrada, olhando para fora. Havia uma fonte rasa, abaixo de si.

- Droga! – as pessoas lá fora estavam assustadas, provavelmente pela quebra do vidro e o tumulto que houve dentro do aeroporto.

Dando alguns passos para trás, pensou em voltar. Ele tinha despistado os policiais e sabia disso. Afinal, ele sempre fora o mais rápido do orfanato. Sempre ganhando as corridas das competições promovidas por aquele verme do diretor.

Argh! Só de pensar naquele velho sentia nojo.

Aquele velho aprontara tantas coisas para ele e Quatre. Sua última experiência foi a pior!

Um barulho interrompeu seus pensamentos. Foi a porta. Droga! Mal se afastara da janela e os policiais o encontraram!

Ele estava sem escolhas, ou ia preso, junto com Quatre, e servir de brinquedinho para os policiais. Ou podia pular, se arriscar a quebrar uma perna e algumas costelas e fugir, para logo ir buscar Quatre.

A resposta era óbvia: nem a pau ele entregaria sua virgindade a qualquer um dos imbecis lá fora, e sabia que Quatre também faria o mesmo. Lutaria até o final para não se deixar possuir.

Olhou mais uma vez janela abaixo antes de apoiar seu pé no parapeito da janela. Esse movimento fez com que mais cacos de vidro caíssem sobre as pessoas que observavam-no. Apoiou o outro pé no parapeito e com um único salto ele se jogou da janela, caindo em pé na fonte, seus joelhos cederam e ele foi ao chão, parando peara olhar os policiais que finalmente haviam conseguido arrombar a porta.

Algumas partes de seu corpo doíam pela queda, mas aquela não era a hora.

Os policiais o olharam incrédulos, assim como as pessoas ao seu redor, quando ele começou a correr por dentro da multidão.

Deixando um rastro de água por onde passava, Duo sabia que os policiais poderiam encontrá-lo, ma se ele parasse para se secar iria preso.

Abrindo caminho entre as pessoas, chegou em um beco sem saída.

- Merda!

Apesar de saber que os policiais ainda deveriam estar parados em frente a janela quebrada, se perguntando como ele pôde sair sem nenhum arranhão de uma queda de dois andares, ele não poderia perder tempo voltando e indo atrás de outro lugar para poder fugir.

Em um movimento rápido, pulou no muro, segurando-se e apoiando seus pés em um defeito da parede, um tijolo semi quebrado.

Apoiou as mãos em saliências da parede, impulsionando seu corpo até atingir o chão do outro lado. Se permitiu parar para respirar um pouco. Se encostou no muro, tentando restaurar sua energia. Escorregou até o chão, sentindo as lágrimas caindo. Ele estava ali, ilegalmente, Quatre preso, e só havia uma maneira de não ser preso ou deportado de volta para os Estados Unidos.

Se levantou. Não era hora de chorar, se não os policiais logo o achariam e ele seria preso, que nem Quatre.

Se pôs a correr novamente, desenfreado, virando ruas e ruas povoadas. Correu até o lado de um prédio, entrando numa rua estreita, que deu em outra rua, dessa vez vazia. Não ligou para a aparência do lugar, apenas correu. Mas se tivesse prestado atenção, teria visto a pessoa que deu de encontro a si, quase o jogando no chão, se não fosse pelo par de mãos que segurou seus pulsos.

Quando foi puxado de volta, sentiu sua costela doer ainda mais dentro de si. Suas pernas, antes com aparência intacta, fraquejando de dor. Sua dor de cabeça e musculares latejando, devido às inacabáveis horas que passara dentro do bagageiro do avião.

O mundo a sua volta girava e escurecia. A última coisa que viu foi um par de olhos azuis como o cobalto.

- Casa comigo... – foi a última coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de perder a consciência por completo e desmaiasse nos braços daquele estranho.

CONTINUA... 


End file.
